Glasses
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: "Siapa kau?" "Namaku Kai." Pertemuan Rath dengan seorang anak berkacamata di rindangnya pepohonan Istana Naga. Seorang anak yang aneh, namun terasa familiar... shonen-ai dengan sedikit sentuhan Rath/Cesia


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Knights milik Mineko Ohkami.

**Warning:** OOC, Kaistern/Rath BL, sedikit Rath/Cesia, author nekat yang romensnya phail mulu, author nekat yg sembarangan bikin cerita tanpa baca ulang jadi mungkin ada kesalahan sana-sini.

**A/N:** ...mungkin disini ada yang baca manganya Mineko Ohkami yang judulnya Lumen Lunae? Disitu tokoh utamanya juga bernama Kai, tapi tolong jangan dihubungkan. BEDA LAH POKOKNYA BEDA. *maaf histeris*

* * *

><p>Pada suatu hari yang (tadinya) tenang di Istana Naga, Cesia sedang bersantai minum teh bersama Celnozura di salah satu teras istana. Namun ketenangan mereka mulai terusik saat Rune datang.<p>

"Apakah ada yang melihat Ra- eh, maksudku Yang Mulia?" tanyanya pada kedua wanita itu.

"Rath? Tadi katanya mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan Ruwalk," jawab Cesia.

"Eh? Tapi itu tidak mungkin," bantah Celnozura. "Tuan Ruwalk sedang menghitung dana pengeluaran tahun ini di kantornya dan ia bilang ia tak mau diganggu."

"Lho?" ketiga orang itu saling berpandangan. Dimana gerangan Rath?

"Anou…" sebuah suara lain terdengar. Gil masuk ke tengah ketiga orang yang sedang kebingungan itu, Bara Api bertengger di pundaknya.

'Kalau Rath,' naga api itu menulis, 'tadi gelagatnya aneh, seperti mengendap-endap begitu. Mungkin mau kabur lagi.' Dan dengan informasi itu, sikap ketiga orang itu langsung berubah 180 derajat. Celnozura hanya bisa menghela napas, sementara kedua orang lainnya langsung naik darah.

"Bocah itu…" geram Cesia.

'Dasar, sudah jadi Kaisar Naga tetap saja kelakuannya begitu.'

"Ayo kita cari dia!" Rune bergegas pergi mencari Rath, diikuti dengan Cesia dan Celnozura.

'Ayo, kita juga ikut mencarinya,' tulis Bara Api mengajak Gil, dan mereka pun ikut pergi mencari sang Kaisar Naga.

.

"Thatz pembohong!" gerutu Rath, "katanya bisa keluar lewat situ, ternyata ada penjaganya!" lanjutnya sambil berjalan makin jauh ke pedalaman hutan Istana Naga. "Aku kan ingin keluar keluar keluar keluar kelu-" ia seketika berhenti saat mendengar sesuatu bergerak di semak-semak. Dengan cepat ia mengambil lonceng di saku bajunya, bersiap mengeluarkan pedang.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah kepala berambut pirang menyembul diantara semak hijau, kemudian sebuah tangan kecil, dan sebelah lagi yang memeluk buku-buku. Lalu sinar matahari memantul di sebuah kacamata besar yang dipakai anak itu saat ia memandang kearah Rath.

Merasa tak ada ancaman dari anak lelaki itu, Rath memasukkan kembali loncengnya dan berjalan menjauhi bocah itu.

"Kaisar naga?"

Langkah Rath terhenti, dan ia menghela napas sebelum berbalik dan berkata dengan datar, "Bukan."

Anak itu berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan, "Bohong. Aku jelas-jelas mengenali Yang Mulia. Siapa lagi di seantero Dusis ini yang mempunyai poni uban selain Yang Mulia?"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu poni uban?"

Bocah itu tertawa lalu tersenyum lembut, memandang Rath dengan mata hijaunya. "Mau kabur lagi ya, Rath?"

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama orang lain dan memfitnahnya seperti itu, bocah sialan," geram Rath kesal.

Lagi-lagi anak itu tertawa renyah, "Habis, Yang Mulia menjawab bukan saat kupanggil Kaisar Naga. Itu artinya Anda sedang tak ingin dibebani dengan gelar itu kan? Karena itu saya memanggil Anda Rath. Lagipula semua orang sudah tau kok, kalau Anda sering berusaha kabur dari istana sejak masih menjadi Ksatria dulu."

Rath memandang anak itu setengah-kesal setengah-kagum. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis dan bertanya, "Kau bocah menyebalkan, tapi menarik. Siapa namamu?"

"Kai."

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kai mengedikkan bahunya, "Berjalan-jalan dan mencari tempat yang tenang untuk membaca kurasa."

"Pantas saja kacamatamu besar begitu, kutu buku toh."

Sekarang giliran Kai yang memandang Rath kesal, "Anda sendiri, apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan nada menuduh.

"Kabur, seperti yang kau bilang tadi," jawabnya santai. Lalu dengan cepat ia menatap Kai curiga, "Kau takkan memberitahu orang lain kalau aku disini kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Kai enteng. Saat Rath masih memandangnya curiga, ia menambahkan, "Apa Anda tak percaya pada saya?"

"Tidak," jawab Rath blak-blakan.

Kai tersenyum dan mendekati Rath. "Kalau begitu, saya akan tetap bersama Anda disini. Dengan begitu tak mungkin saya memberitahu orang lain kan?"

"…Kurasa begitu," Rath memandang bocah di sebelahnya dan tersenyum. Lalu dia berjalan ke pohon terdekat dan duduk bersandar. "Duduklah, bukankah kau tadi bilang ingin membaca?"

Kai tersenyum lebar, mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Rath.

…atau setidaknya begitulah yang Rath kira. Ternyata Kai malah meletakkan kepalanya di paha Rath dan mulai membaca.

"Hei, kalau kau membaca sambil tiduran seperti ini, matamu bisa tambah rusak tahu!"

"Biarin, udah tanggung. Lagipula posisi seperti ini sangat nyaman buatku," balas Kai enteng.

"Enak buatmu nggak enak buatku!" protes Rath seraya mengambil kacamata Kai.

"Hei! Kalau tak pakai kacamata, aku benar-benar tak bisa membaca nih!" ujar Kai sambil berusaha mengambil kacamatanya dari tangan Rath. Saat ia hendak berdiri, tangan Rath yang satunya menahannya agar tetap berbaring di tanah.

"Kalau begitu, ya tak usah baca sekalian. Daripada matamu tambah rusak!" ujar Rath yang menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan sambil menyembunyikan kacamata Kai di balik jubahnya.

Kai cemberut, "Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Hanya berbaring disini bersama _Yang Mulia?_ Membosankan tau!" dia menekankan kata _Yang Mulia_ untuk membuat Rath kesal.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja. Jam-jam seperti ini cocok bagi anak bandel sepertimu untuk tidur!"

Kai menjulurkan lidahnya kesal, yang dibalas dengan cara yang sama oleh Rath. Lalu keduanya tertawa.

"Ternyata Kaisar Naga itu kekanak-kanakan ya?"

"Apa maksudmu kekanak-kanakan?" tanya Rath sok merajuk. "Dan berhentilah memanggilku Yang Mulia ataupun Kaisar Naga, panggil Rath saja."

"Baiklah, Paman Rath."

"Paman? Kesannya aku tua sekali."

"Kalau begitu, kakak?"

"Tidak usah pakai embel-embel paman, kakak, aa, abang atau apapun lah! Rath saja!"

"Baiklah, Rath," Kai terenyum padanya.

Rath mengacak-acak rambut Kai, "Nah, gitu kek dari tadi."

"Hei!" Kai tertawa dan memegan tangan Rath, berusaha menghentikannya. "Tapi… kenapa tak mau? Itu memang gelar dan kedudukanmu kan? Sebagai Kaisar Naga."

Seketika Rath terdiam, "Aku… mungkin aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan semua tanggung jawab itu. Lagipula aku belum merasa… pantas."

"Tapi tak mungkin Rath bukan orang yang pantas sebagai Kaisar. Rath satu-satunya orang yang mewarisi darah Yang Mulia Lykuleon kan?"

"Begitulah, tapi… sudahlah! Ini bukan hal yang bisa dimengerti bocah sepertimu! Tidur saja sana!"

"Iya iya," Kai menyerah dan mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman di atas paha Rath.

Rath menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Kau ini aneh ya. Kekanak-kanakan tapi…"

"Aku? Kekanak-kanakan?" Kai tersenyum jahil.

"Oh ya, kau memang masih anak-anak ya?" Rath balas tersenyum jahil, lalu senyumnya melembut. "Sudahlah, ayo tidur."

Kai menurut dan menutup mata hijaunya. Tak lama kemudian Rath menguap dan jatuh tertidur.

.

Angin berhembus lembut seakan menjaga mereka berdua. Sinar mentari menyelimuti dengan hangat, meski tak sehangat tatapan di mata hijau itu.

"Jadi terbalik ya, Rath?" Jemari panjang meraih pipi Rath dan mengelusnya, memeberikan sensasi hangat sekaligus dingin pada orang yang lelap tertidur itu.

"Biasanya, kau lah yang tertidur di pangkuanku. Tapi sekarang…" Kaistern tersenyum pada Rath yang berada diatasnya, meski senyumnya terlihat sedih.

"Rath," panggil Kaistern, seakan ingin tahu apakah Rath akan terbangun atau tidak. "Rath," ujarnya lagi, lebih karena ingin menyebutkan nama itu daripada memanggilnya.

"Rath, jadilah kaisar yang baik. Demi aku dan semua orang," ucapnya sambil terus membelai Rath lembut.

Lalu ia tersenyum meminta maaf, "Tapi kalau demi aku, mungkin kau justru takkan melakukannya ya? Karena aku ini pembohong yang menyembunyikan segalanya darimu. Karena aku ini penipu yang seenaknya meninggalkanmu karena keegoisanku yang tak ingin kehilanganmu. Mungkin kau akan mengataiku bodoh karena mengorbankan nyawaku untukmu. Tapi itulah keegoisanku, selalu ingin memberikan segalanya padamu. Sekalipun saat itu aku tak sekarat karena terkena Air Kebangkitan, mungkin aku akan tetap menukar nyawaku dengan nyawamu, karena orang yang paling Rath benci adalah aku kan?" Mata Kaistern mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi dia menghapus air matanya.

"Rath… sebenci apapun kau padaku, seburuk apapun pikiranmu padaku, kumohon percayalah bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Percayalah bahwa semua yang kulakukan adalah untuk kebahagiaanmu. Kebahagiaan yang aku percaya pasti akan kau raih, meski untuk meraihnya kau harus menderita terlebih dahulu. Kebahagiaan yang sekarang telah kau raih bersama Cesia dan yang lainnya. Kebahagiaan tanpa aku di dalamnya."

Kaistern hendak menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Rath saat Kaisar Naga itu mengigau, "Kaistern…"

Seketika Kaistern membeku. Perlahan wajahnya melembut saat ia duduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rath.

"Rath?" panggilnya lagi saat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Bibir rath membuka, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar kecuali 'ka' yang tercekat. Tersenyum, Kaistern melekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Rath, menciumnya lembut.

Waktu seakan berhenti untuk mereka. Angin tak berhembus menggesek dedaunan. Burung-burung tak bernyanyi, dan binatang lain pun tak bersuara. Yang ada hanyalah suara pelan napas Rath yang teratur dalam tidurnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kaistern melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menengok ke belakangnya dan menangkap dua sosok disana.

"Sudah waktunya kau kembali," ujar Ri-ma.

Kaistern mengangguk dan hendak berdiri saat ia menyadari bahwa Rath menggenggam tangannya, entah sejak kapan. "Kasitern," igau Rath lagi, seakan tak ingin Kaistern pergi.

Terkejut, Kaistern kembali menghadap Rath dan mendapati setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup. Dengan berhati-hati Kaistern mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rath lagi, membuat dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Rath, aku harus pergi. Bila kenangan akan diriku terlalu menyakitkan, maka lupakanlah aku." Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum melepaskan genggaman Rath, berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Ri-ma dan Alfeegi.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengabulkan permintaanku, Ri-ma."

Ri-ma mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Sudah menjadi tugasku."

"Kau menyuruhnya untuk melupakanmu?" Alfeegi mengernyit.

Kaistern mengangguk, "Sebesar itulah cintaku padanya."

Ri-ma menggandeng tangan mereka berdua dan membawa mereka pergi. Saat Kaistern menengok pada Rath terakhir kalinya, mata merah itu mulai membuka.

.

Perlahan Rath membuka matanya dan merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang penting, seakan-akan ada lubang hitam yang menganga dalam hatinya. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang, telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kai?" panggilnya lemah. Tapi tak terlihat tanda-tanda keberadaan anak itu. Tidak juga buku yang tadi dibacanya. Rath merogoh kedalam jubahnya dan mengambil kacamata yang tadi diambilnya dari anak itu. Lalu tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

Rath menyentuh wajahnya, seakan tak percaya bahwa dirinya meneteskan air mata. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya mengingat sentuhan hangat sekaligus dingin tadi.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Rath bukan kepada siapa-siapa. Secara naluriah jemarinya bergerak ke tempat Kaistern tadi menyentuhnya, lalu ke bibirnya.

"Rath?" terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Terkejut, Rath memandang ke arah suara itu berasal dan melihat Cesia.

"Cesia," panggilnya lega.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau… kau menangis?" tanya Cesia sambil mendekati Rath dan berlutut di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba Rath memeluknya erat, air matanya mengalir diantara harumnya rambut Cesia.

"Rath?" tanya Cesia, terkejut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya… bertemu teman lama. Boleh kan, aku memelukmu seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja boleh," Cesia tersenyum dan mulai mengelus punggung Rath.

Rath memandang kacamata di tangannya dan berbisik di telinga Cesia, "Cesia, berjanjilah satu hal."

"Ya?"

"Bahwa kau takkan pernah meninggalkanku. Sudah cukup aku menderita karena kehilangan orang yang aku cintai."

Cesia menatap ke dalam mata Rath dan mendesah, "Berapa kali aku harus berjanji seperti itu?" Cesia mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Puas, anak manja?"

Rath tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Dari mana kau tahu aku disini?"

Cesia mengangkat bahunya sebelum menghapus air mata Rath, "Perasaan. Lagi-lagi kau kabur, dan aku cukup percaya pada keamanan istana yang diperketat oleh Thatz. Jadi aku mencarimu kesini."

"Bukan karena seorang bocah memberitahumu?"

Ceia menatapnya bingung. "Bocah? Tidak, aku tak bertemu seorang pun saat mencarimu di sekitar sini. Memangnya siapa yang kau temui?"

Rath menatap kacamata itu dan tersenyum misterius. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Cuma seorang bocah menyebalkan yang dengan ceroboh meninggalkan kacamatanya."

* * *

><p>wiii akhirnya kesampean juga bikin oneshot KaisternRath~ sebenernya idenya udah lamaa banget tapi baru selesai sekarang. beberapa kali stuck mikirin gimana caranya Rath ketemu Kai. dan setelah itu beberapa kali stuck lagi di bagian lope-lopenya. saya gak ada pengalaman jadi blank sih kalo soal begituan 8D

Tapi akhirnya mood nulis dan inspirasi dateng juga. Gue bela-belain nulis ini fic ampe jam 5 pagi karena nanggung kalo mau tidur ahahaha. Tapi udah penuh perjuangan gitu tetep aja jadinya gak bener :p


End file.
